People usually read books and other information to learn different languages, and the most effective way is to attend language courses in schools. Learners improve their language abilities by communicating with teachers. However, the language courses are usually scheduled for a fixed duration of time, which makes it very inconvenient for learners to arrange and allocate time, daily or weekly, for these courses. As a result, many interested learners eventually abandon their plans to learn a new language.
With the advancement of technology, transmission speed over the Internet has increased throughout the years. Therefore, people are beginning to learn new languages via the Internet due to convenience. No matter where the learners are located, the learners may download video clips recorded by the teachers via the Internet. To achieve maximum learning results, learners may also directly communicate with each other by video software. With this learning method, the learning process is no longer restricted by the place and the time of the language courses. However, learning by watching video clips is very similar to learning by reading books. Furthermore, the function of the video software is limited. As a result, the abovementioned learning method is not as effective as communicating with the teacher in the actual courses.
Moreover, due to the lack of management functions of traditional learning systems, Internet learners may only contact the system administrator via telephone or email when problems occur. The administrator may try to determine the problems from the descriptions provided by the learners, but the solutions to the problems may not be found in real time. Therefore, it is important to develop a system which is able to provide user convenience and allow effective learning. At the same time, the system must be efficient and manageable for the system administrators.